貴方の温もり
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kehangatan yang ingin kurasakan berada padamu dan tak ingin kulepaskan. Special fic for A-Drei's birthday. A-Drei x Saki.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise.

Fiksi yang didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun A-Drei. Dan demi menulis fiksi A-Drei x Saki yang selama ini selalu tertunda. Mengambil setting AU yang berbeda dari animasinya.

* * *

 **貴方の温もり**

* * *

Siang hari yang panas seperti biasa, tetapi untunglah karena sekarang sudah musim gugur maka siang hari tidak sepanas di musim sebelumnya. Apalagi jika berada di sebuah ruangan ber-AC maka tidak akan merasa panas, yang ada hanya hawa dingin dari sebuah pendingin ruangan.

Seorang pemuda berambut perak sebahu dengan kepang di sebelah kanannya nampak serius menatap layar laptop, ia sedang mengerjakan sebuah dokumen yang cukup penting. Mengingat ia adalah seorang wakil direktur sebuah perusahaan ternama yang sering sekali menghadiri berbagai macam rapat, maka wajar saja jika ia sangat sibuk. Sesekali ia beristirahat sembari menikmati segelas kopi yang berada di mejanya. Ketika ia menaruh gelasnya, ia mendengar bunyi ponselnya.

 _Siapa yang menghubungi di jam seperti ini?_ pikirnya. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis. Hanya orang itu yang bisa menghubungi di jam seperti ini. Seseorang dengan jam kerja yang lebih padat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa, Saki?"

"A-Drei, apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja beristirahat setelah mengerjakan pekerjaanku."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku pergi ke kantormu?"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Sudah selesai. Kebetulan aku melakukan pemotretan di tempat yang tak jauh dari kantormu, aku segera kesana ya."

"Tapi, Saki..."

Belum sempat A-Drei melanjutkan ucapannya, panggilan tersebut telah dimatikan. Sepertinya gadis itu akan segera datang ke kantornya, mengingat gadis itu jika sudah bertekad melakukan sesuatu maka hal itu harus segera ia lakukan. Ia menghela napas saja mengetahui gadis itu akan segera datang, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan kedua orang ini? Jawabannya mudah, mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Memang tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya karena A-Drei bukan tipe orang yang membicarakan kehidupan asmaranya begitu pula dengan Saki, apalagi Saki adalah seorang model sekaligus idola yang sedang naik daun. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan para fansnya jika tahu ia telah memiliki kekasih dan A-Drei berusaha memahami hal itu.

Bagaimana kedua orang ini bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih? Mungkin jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu keduanya hanya menunduk malu. Pertemuan pertama mereka justru bukanlah pertemuan yang baik, semuanya terjadi berkat insiden di sebuah kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari kantor ini. Saat itu A-Drei yang hendak meninggalkan kedai dengan membawa segelas kopi bertabrakan dengan Saki yang terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kedai hingga kopi itu tumpah mengenai baju Saki. Masih teringat dengan jelas di benak A-Drei bagaimana wajah gadis itu ketika marah dan menuntutnya untuk menggantikan bajunya yang terkena kopi. Pertemuan itulah yang mengarahkan pada kedekatan mereka. Aneh? Memang, tapi itulah kenyataan hubungan mereka bisa terwujud. Lalu siapa yang pertama kali menyatakan cinta? Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia kecil milik berdua.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan A-Drei terkejut melihat Saki sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu akan datang secepat ini. Gadis berambut biru panjang itu menatapnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Terlihat sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya di wajah itu.

"Ayo kita segera pergi, A-Drei." ujar Saki ringan.

"Ta, tapi setelah ini aku masih ada pekerjaan." ucap A-Drei langsung.

"Istirahat saja sebentar, tak apa 'kan? Kau terlalu serius bekerja hingga melupakan waktu untuk bersantai. Aku juga sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan tak mungkin pulang dengan tangan hampa 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke ruanganku? Seharusnya kau menunggu saja di lobi."

"Tapi aku ingin segera menemuimu."

Saki segera menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat dan menariknya untuk pergi dari ruangan ini. A-Drei menurutinya dan membiarkan gadis itu yang membawanya, tetapi ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu sejenak lalu menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Ia ingin dirinyalah yang menggenggam bukanlah digenggam oleh seorang gadis. Saki berusaha tak memerhatikan hal itu meski dalam hati ia merasa senang.

Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada mereka. Tentu saja kantor mereka dikunjungi seorang model terkenal dan lebih hebohnya lagi sang model bersama dengan wakil direktur mereka. Siapa yang tak terkejut melihat hal ini? Beberapa orang nampak membicarakan kedekatan keduanya dan menerka apa hubungan mereka.

Akhirnya kedua sejoli ini keluar dari gedung kantor tersebut dan Saki memerhatikan sekeliling. Ia nampak mencari sesuatu, entah apa. Sedangkan A-Drei membiarkan gadis itu. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Hmm, ke tempat yang kau ingin tuju, mungkin? Kau ingin kita pergi kemana? Anggaplah ini kencan spesial denganku."

"Aku tidak begitu memikirkan ingin pergi kemana."

"Uhh, kau tidak seru! Maka dari itu kau butuh seseorang yang bisa membawakan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupmu sepertiku."

A-Drei tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan gadis itu dan membuat wajah Saki memerah. Gadis itu melepaskan tangan A-Drei yang menggenggam tangannya dan menatap arah lain. Nampaknya ia malu dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Ja, jangan tertawa, A-Drei." keluh Saki.

"Maafkan aku, Saki. Tapi ucapanmu itu ada benarnya. Aku memang membutuhkan seseorang yang ceria sepertimu dalam hidupku."

Bagaimana A-Drei bisa mengucapkan kalimat manis seperti itu dengan santai? Saki menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak ingin A-Drei memerhatikannya saat ini. Debaran jantungnya pun berdetak kencang, ia merasa malu saat ini. Tapi untuk menutupi rasa itu, Saki segera memunggungi pemuda itu.

Tampaknya mereka mulai menarik perhatian banyak orang, lebih tepatnya Saki. Seorang model dan idola yang terkenal sedang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda yang entah siapa. Memang inilah resiko jika A-Drei pergi bersama dengan Saki, mereka akan selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Maka dari itu Saki selalu menyamar agar tak menarik perhatian orang-orang, tetapi kali ini ia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Hei lihat, itu Rukino Saki! Model itu 'kan?"

"Siapa pemuda yang berada disampingnya?"

"Pemuda itu tampan juga ya."

Semakin lama keduanya berdiri di sana semakin ramai juga orang-orang yang memerhatikan dan membicarakan mereka. A-Drei melirik Saki yang hanya terdiam, ia hendak menggenggam tangan sang gadis untuk segera membawanya menjauh dari keramaian, tetapi sang gadis segera menghadapi kerumunan itu sembari memeluk lengan A-Drei.

"Semuanya perkenalkan, dia adalah kekasihku. Jadi untuk para gadis yang tertarik padanya, sayang sekali kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya karena ia adalah milikku."

Saki segera pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dan A-Drei mengikutinya. Nampaknya pernyataan Saki tadi membuat fans lelakinya sedikit kecewa. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan melirik A-Drei yang berada disampingnya. Sesekali memperlihatkan senyumannya itu dan bersandar manja pada pemuda itu.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan, Saki?"

"Aku hanya merasa lega bisa mengatakan hal itu. Merahasiakan identitas kekasihku dari publik, rasanya sedikit sedih."

A-Drei terdiam mendengar ucapan itu dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Saki. Ia mengerti akan kondisi Saki bahwa gadis itu harus merahasiakan kehidupan asmaranya dalam pekerjaan, tetapi mengingat pribadi gadis itu yang agak blak-blakkan, ada saatnya Saki ingin seseorang mengakui dirinya yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Mungkinkah itu alasannya Saki mengajaknya kencan hari ini dan tanpa menyembunyikan identitasnya di hadapan semua orang?

"Mungkin kau ingin menenangkan diri di tempat lain yang agak sepi." tawar A-Drei.

"Kau tahu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai kopi itu? Sudah lama aku tidak pergi kesana." ucap Saki.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Keduanya segera berjalan menuju kedai kopi yang tidak begitu jauh dari letak kantor tersebut. Memang A-Drei pun harus membiasakan diri ketika banyak orang yang memerhatikannya jika ia sedang bersama dengan Saki. Gadis itu nampaknya cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah terbiasa karena pekerjaannya.

Tidak lama mereka segera memasuki kedai kopi itu, untung saja tempat ini tidak begitu ramai sehingga Saki bisa menenangkan dirinya disana. Para pelayan menyambut kedatangan mereka dan A-Drei memilih tempat yang berada di pojok agar keduanya jauh dari keramaian. Saki tersenyum saja ketika pemuda itu dengan cekatan memesan menu untuk keduanya.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat kopi favoritku di kedai ini." ucap Saki.

" _Frappuccino_ 'kan kopi kesukaanmu di kedai ini. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku bagaimana nikmatnya perpaduan _frappe_ dan _cappuccino_ yang dipadukan dengan es batu. Aku hafal akan hal itu, Saki." jawab A-Drei.

"Ufufufu, lalu kau yang selalu memesan _Black Tea_ atau _Black Coffee_ disini. Kenapa kau tak mencoba _Milk Coffee_ ini?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak begitu suka yang manis seperti susu."

Saki tersenyum saja mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ia tahu akan hal itu dan sengaja menggodanya. Ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa A-Drei tak begitu menyukai makanan manis terutama susu membuatnya sedikit bingung, memang ada seseorang yang seperti itu? Ia ingat bahwa selera setiap orang tentu saja berbeda dan ia memaklumi selera itu.

"Tetapi kalau gadis manis sepertiku, kau menyukainya 'kan?"

A-Drei tak menjawab dan sekilas Saki melihat rona merah di wajah itu. Ia tersenyum melihat reaksi sang kekasih yang manis itu. Ketika pesanan mereka telah tiba, keduanya segera mencicipi kopi masing-masing dan mengobrol tentang kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak bersama seperti ini sejak Saki sibuk melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah dan persiapan lagu barunya sedangkan A-Drei yang sibuk dengan berbagai rapat di perusahaan. Waktu kebersamaan seperti ini menjadi sangat penting bagi Saki, ia tak ingin sang kekasih melupakannya. Apalagi sekarang adalah hari yang penting.

"Kau yakin tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang menunggumu?" tanya A-Drei tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya hari ini agar bisa bertemu denganmu." jawab Saki langsung.

"Begitukah?"

"Kau sendiri jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dalam pekerjaan, perhatikan juga kondisi tubuhmu. Mengingat kau itu _workaholic._ "

"Kau juga, apalagi kau seorang idola dan model."

"Aku memiliki seorang manajer yang mengatur waktuku untuk istirahat. Dan khusus hari ini, aku mengatur waktu istirahatmu. Hari ini kita akan bersantai, kau 'kan sedang menikmati kencan spesial denganku."

"Memang setelah ini aku tidak ada rapat, tetapi aku harus menyiapkan dokumen untuk persiapan─"

"Kau terus saja seperti itu. Bersantailah sejenak, demiku juga!"

A-Drei memerhatikan sang kekasih yang mulai merajuk itu. Ia tahu Saki tak suka jika tidak diperhatikan. Gadis itu mencuri waktu satu hari untuk bertemu dengannya sedangkan ia ingin menyibukkan diri. Entah kenapa ia seperti tak menghargai usaha Saki. Ia menghela napas dan menatap gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Maafkan aku, Saki. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk bersantai."

"Begitu lebih baik. Kalau kau terlalu banyak bekerja, kau akan kelelahan. Lihat wajahmu itu, kau kurang istirahat 'kan?"

Pemuda itu tak menyangka kekasihnya akan seperti ini, menyempatkan diri untuk memerhatikan dirinya di kala kesibukannya sebagai model. Gadis ini memang kekasihnya yang baik. Sejenak ia teringat bagaimana awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia yang tak biasa dekat dengan perempuan memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan perasaannya dan dibalas dengan kalimat yang tak biasa. _Aku ini idola, tidak bisa dimiliki oleh satu orang saja._ Tetapi A-Drei tak menyerah untuk mendapatkan Saki. Kenapa? Mungkin karena ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Ketika Saki diganggu oleh para pemuda yang hendak melecehkannya pun, A-Drei dengan sigap melindunginya. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Saki menerima A-Drei sebagai kekasihnya, pemuda itu mencintainya bukan karena ia seorang idola tetapi mencintainya sebagai Rukino Saki. Hati gadis mana yang tak tersentuh jika ada seorang pemuda yang bersikap seperti ini?

Kembali pada saat ini, Saki bingung melihat A-Drei yang terus menatapnya. Wajah gadis itu memerah dan ia melirik malu pada pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat pertemuan pertama kita dan bagaimana kita menjadi pasangan kekasih."

"Kau ini..."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga sore hari, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kedai tersebut dan menuju sebuah taman. Saki sudah lama tak bersantai seperti ini dan ia menikmati waktunya bersama dengan sang kekasih. Tak usah pergi ke tempat yang menghabiskan banyak uang, asalkan bersama dengan sang kekasih ia merasa sudah cukup.

Saat ini keduanya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman sembari memerhatikan air mancur kecil yang berada di tengah taman itu. Saki melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang memerhatikan air mancur itu, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal. Ia langsung saja berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dan menatapnya.

"A-Drei, jawab aku sekarang hari dan tanggal berapa?" tanya Saki langsung.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya A-Drei bingung.

"Sudah, jawab saja!"

"Sekarang hari Rabu tanggal 16 September."

"Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Aku tadi bilang kalau sekarang adalah hari Rabu."

"Bukan itu! Uhh! Kau ini!"

Saki langsung saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada A-Drei dan menatap manik itu baik-baik. Jarak terlampau dekat seperti ini membuat A-Drei merasakan debaran kencang di jantungnya. Apakah gadis itu merasakan hal yang serupa dengannya?

"Sekarang itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke 25 tahun. Kau terlalu banyak bekerja hingga melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri. Dasar." ujar Saki yang menjauh dari pemuda itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

A-Drei terdiam mendengar ucapan Saki. Ia sama sekali lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Makanya mengapa Saki menyempatkan diri datang ke kantornya, mengajaknya pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ternyata untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Mengapa ia sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu?

"Terima kasih, Saki atas hadiahmu."

"Aku bahkan belum memberimu hadiah apapun."

"Tetapi waktu kebersamaan kita adalah hadiah untukku."

Saki menundukkan wajahnya karena malu mendengar ucapan itu kemudia ia menatap pemuda itu. "Pejamkan matamu."

"Eh?"

"Turuti saja."

A-Drei menuruti permintaan Saki dan memejamkan matanya. Saki membuka tas kecil yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah syal berwarna biru tua lalu ia lingkarkan syal itu di leher sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu perlahan mengecup bibir pemuda itu. Nampaknya A-Drei tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan dan membiarkan gadis itu meneruskannya. Saki membelai wajah A-Drei dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Saki."

A-Drei harus melanggar permintaan Saki dengan membuka matanya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya Saki dengan tindakan A-Drei, tetapi ia membiarkan pemuda itu menciumnya dan ia membalasnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada di pelukan seseorang yang dicintai sembari menciumnya dengan lembut seperti ini. Tidak lama A-Drei melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap wajah Saki yang memerah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas hadiahmu, Saki."

"Mm, selamat ulang tahun, A-Drei."

Pemuda itu segera memeluk Saki dengan erat dan bersyukur bahwa sang gadis masih berada di sisinya sebagai kekasihnya di usianya yang ke 25 tahun ini. Saki bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, tetapi ia tidak membenci hal ini. Justru ia menyukai sensasi hangat yang dirasakannya ini. Kehangatan A-Drei telah memberikan warna yang berbeda dalam hidupnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dari hidupku."

"Ufufufu, ternyata seorang pemuda pendiam sepertimu bisa mengatakan kalimat agresif begitu."

A-Drei tak menjawab apapun dan mengecup kening Saki sembari mengatur syalnya agar bisa dikenakan oleh keduanya. Saki terkejut dengan tindakan A-Drei dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat, Keduanya telah bersumpah dalam hati masing-masing bahwa mereka tak akan meninggalkan pasangannya dan akan selalu bersama selamanya. Karena kehangatan yang mereka peroleh ini bukanlah kehangatan biasa yang mudah untuk dilepas. Tetapi candu dalam kisah cinta mereka.

 **Tamat**

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun A-Drei. Aku memang tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu secara spesial seperti ini, tapi khusus tahun ini aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Akhirnya fiksi A-Drei x Saki ini bisa diwujudkan dan bukan hanya wacana. Terima kasih kepada yang telah membacanya dan sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya.


End file.
